


Beyond These Borders

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Martin dream of their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond These Borders

They were sitting together atop the temple wall, Minerva having insisted on a thick cape for Martin. Heartlanders such as she were slightly used to the cold but Minerva subscribed that the belief that Colovians were at home in the warm climate, since Martin started shivering like mad whenever they went outside.

Still, he needed to clear his head and he looked much improved in the ten minutes they’d been outside. They were looking towards the north, beyond the tops of the Jeralls.

“A day or two and we’d be in Skyrim,” he said softly.

She answered, “A day or two later and you’d be a block of ice. You’ll love the Imperial City. The snows never pile over five inches, and the summers are quite cool. Not as clean as Cheydinhal, though.”

Martin chuckled, rubbing his arms beneath the cape. “You’ve been just about everywhere in Cyrodiil! I’m quite in awe and envious.”

“Not beyond the borders, though,” she said. “Sometimes I’d try to picture being sent to the provinces if I ever became a Legate. I thought I’d get used to the cold in Skyrim eventually.”

“I’ve heard good things about the College of Winterhold. It sounds like a fascinating place, surrounded by ancient magic.” She watched his eyes brighten at the thought. “Then I remembered that it’s at the northern tip of the province and quickly lost interest.”

Minerva laughed at that, hugging her arms. “I’ll make sure we bring plenty of furs when we go visit.”

“Oh, it’s ‘we?’”

“You’ll fall into a skeever pit the minute you arrive. You need me around to protect you.”

He grinned before suddenly gathering her in his arms and wrapping the cape around them, blocking the worst of the wind as the snow kept falling around them.


End file.
